A tail lamp of the motor vehicle mainly has the functions such as a brake lamp, a steering lamp and a reversing lamp and is used for warning a rear motor vehicle. The tail lamp mainly comprises a cavity, a lampshade and a light source mounted in the cavity, an incandescent lamp is generally adopted as the light source, and light is emitted by a reflecting mirror in the cavity through the lampshade.
With the scientific and technological progress and the increment of material demands of people, the old tail lamp cannot meet the demands of people gradually and mainly has defects on the following aspects:
(1) the space in the cavity of the tail lamp is larger, the reflecting mirror is required to be designed according to a lamp bulb so as to be generally larger in size and weight and inconvenient to maintain and replace and occupy large space when being mounted;
(2) the tail lamp is divided into a plurality of independent regions for respectively mounting the brake lamp, the steering lamp, the reversing lamp and the like, the lampshade adopts different optical filters, and therefore, the tail lamp is troublesome in mounting and poor in integrity;
(3) an ordinary incandescent lamp bulb is high in energy consumption, short in life and nonuniform in light emergence, and the emitted light is relatively dazzling; and
(4) the incandescent lamp bulb is larger and is relatively conspicuous in the lampshade so as to affect the aesthetic degree of the whole vehicle.
For solving the problems, the Chinese patent with the publication number of CN202992973U discloses an LED tail lamp for a vehicle, which adopts an LED lamp bulb instead of the existing incandescent lamp bulb, rays emitted from the LED lamp bulb are reflected from the respective corresponding reflecting regions after being refracted by respective corresponding refracting grooves, and the surface of a reflecting bowl is a concave-convex surface, so that the light reflecting effect is guaranteed, meanwhile, the LED lamp bulb has concealment, and the aesthetic degree of the tail lamp is improved; and the LED tail lamp has the characteristics of saving energy, reducing emission, being fashionable and simple and reliable in structure, and the like.
Although the light source is optimized to a certain extent in the contrastive patent, there is still a lack of uniformity in the light emergence, and a plurality of LED lamp bulbs emit light, so that transmitted rays may have a certain dark regions; although the LED lamp bulbs have certain concealment, but serve as point light sources to be still relatively dazzling during light emergence; in addition, the whole tail lamp is still slightly large in size and inconvenient to maintain and replace and occupies a large space.